


Camp Flog Gnaw

by palmangels



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig's Gang, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Craig, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmangels/pseuds/palmangels
Summary: "Oh yeah, you can kill him." Craig said, blowing out a thick cloud of smoke.





	Camp Flog Gnaw

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired by part of the story of wolf by Tyler the creator without the whole tweek falling for Stan and leaving craig part, like Salem did Sam. I highly encourage you guys to listen to Tyler the creator if you dont, his songs are such a mindfuck but it's great. Also, this isn't an exact replica of the story, i added different shit so it wouldn't be the same. Anyway, hope you enjoy
> 
> (also imagine Craig's style is skater/shit Tyler the creator wears)

Craig sat on his wooden stool, writing down everything he could fit into his lined price of notebook paper, much like he did everyday he's been here. He would rather prefer the wire spiral sided one, the were easier to write in, but considering the camp wouldn't allow it since the wire could be used as a "self injury/injury to others tool", the composition notebook would have to do. The camp therapist told him that maybe writing down his feelings would make him feel better about his situation. The life he had back home wasn't him. He hated having to do all this shit for his family, he wanted nothing to do with the life of crime. But it was in his blood, the gangs been around since his great grandfather was a child, he had no escape.

Craig tapped his pointer finger on the wooden desk top, thinking over and over about what words he could use to describe how he feels about his life. There was only so many words a thirteen year old boy has in his vocabulary. Maybe he could say he hates his life, but then that would only lead to more therapy sessions, then suicide prevention, then they would send him to another camp just for him to go through the same shi- 

"Craig?" A voice said, after a rather gentle knock was made on the door. Craig let out a quiet sigh. He can't get any fucking peace hear can he? Slowly pushing his stool away from the desk, he closed the notebook, putting it under his pillow. He slowly walked his way towards the old, rusten door, pulling it open to see one of the "camp counselors" along with a boy, who strangely looked quite similar to him. 

"Craig, meet Stan. He's new here, and he'll be bunking with you for a little while. I want you to be his friend and show him around. You guys are the same age, so i think you two should get along just fine." The counselor took Stans bags away from his, and put it beside the bed on the opposite side of craigs. "Make sure you tell him where the dinning hall is Craig, wouldn't want the poor boy to starve to death. Well, I should be on my way, goodbye" The women gave the boys an beaming smile before walking out the door, and closing it rather loudly.

"Well she seems nice" Stan laughed. But Craig didn't laugh, he sat on his bed cross legged, looking Stan up and down.

"I wanna make this clear, right now Stan. We won't be friends, nor will I show where anything is. You can ask anyone else about anything, just don't ask me. And finally, don't ever, and i mean ever go through my stuff. Got it?" Craig warned. Yeah, he knew he was being a little harsh, but the last thing he wanted was some new kid coming here and messing his routine up. Maybe it was wrong to instantly hate someone without even letting them get 10 words out, but Craig couldn't care less. This kid was trouble, he could feel it throughout his veins.

"Well, could you at least show me where the so very important dinning hall is? I'm fucking starving" Stan said, running his hand through his hair. He really was starving, it was a four hour drive here, no stops for food or anything. So he hasn't eaten in a hot minute. Hopefully the food wasn't absolute shit. 

"Yeah sure, then we never speak again" Craig narrowed his eyes, sticking one hand out.

"Whatever OK, yea we never speak again" Stan sighed, shaking craigs hand. 

The two arrived at the dinning hall, surrounded by various other troubled youth that was sent to this detention center disguised as a summer camp. Craig squinted his blue eyes, as if he were looking for someone. 

"Yo who's that?" Stan pointed. Craig looked right to where his finger was. A pretty boy, with blond hair right to his shoulders, bright green eyes, feminine features. Exactly who Craig was looking for. 

"That's Tweek, that's my boyfriend. You stay the fuck away from him alright?" Craig warned again. Stan believed Craig was very possessive. But he could see why. Tweek was fucking gorgeous. 

"Yeah okay, thanks" He said, watching Craig walk away to sit in the seat in front of Tweek, and take his hand.

* * *

 

Fours years later, give or take, Stan, Craig, and Tweek were still at the camp. Long story short the kids seemed to still have problems and can't socially interact with people the way they should be able to. Now seventeen, more kids have entered the camp around their age. Craig has ended up gaining some popularity, but not in a good way. He's ended up in fights, drug deals, and other shit of the sorts. Its seemed his long family line of crime has seemed to follow him to the camp. 

Even worse of all, Stan never stayed the fuck away from Tweek.

The day started off horrible, as every other did. He had to get a new therapist, considering the last one said that she was getting nowhere with Craig, and maybe someone else could do the job. 

"Hello Craig, I'm doctor Mephisto. I'm guessing that you're teacher sent you here to talk since you were misbehaving. Its gonna be three session, today tomorrow and the next day. So um, just tell me about yourself." The doctor said. He was truly trying to help Craig, he really was. The poor guy. 

Craig just leaned back in his chair, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, then fired the bitch up, then putting the lighter in his beanie fold, showing off the embroided flower the was on it. 

"Look Craig, if you don't talk these sessions are going to go slow" The doctor sighed. Yeah, maybe these sessions will help. Hell, its only half an hour. Every now and then he'all get angry at himself for not being able to open up, but at moments like these he doesn't fucking want to. The last thing he wants is to be vulnerable or weak, even though just talking about the fucked up shit in your head isn't going to make him weak.

Craig blew out the gray smoke, pulling out his phone to shoot a quick text to Token and Clyde, saying that they better be at cabin 334 by 3:15, they have something important to do.

"Well, I'm 17. I've been at this shitty camp 5 years, give or take. I have a boyfriend named Tweek, who everyone just can't seem to stay the fuck away from him. And I'm 6'6. Anything else?" Craig stubbed the cigarette out on the doctors desk, then flicking it at the trashcan. 

"Seems not, you may leave" the doctor said. Guess he would have to continue this session tomorrow. 

Craig glanced at the clock, 3:15. He shot him a fake smile, getting out the chair, and slamming the door shut once he was out. Token and Clyde were leaning against the cabin, there just like they said they would be.

"So Mr. Tucker, what's on the agenda today" Clyde smirked. He loved getting his hands dirty, and Craig wants up for doing dirty work, so what better than to get someone to do it for you?

"You guys know that Stan bikes back around 4:30 after getting off from work right? So I say we wait for him on the old highway that no one uses anymore and fucking kick his ass." Craigs intentions were very malicious, that he knew, but it was for the right reasons. Stan needed to keep his filthy hands off Tweek. 

"Why? Cause of Tweek?" Token asked. He wasn't confused, It was just that its been a while since he heard Craig talk about Stan. Stan been pretending to back off of tweek, even though he's saw Stan try to talk to tweek around lunch and shit. And its not like Craig doesn't want tweek to have friends, he knows that Stan wants to pull some sneaky shit and try to be a home wrecker. 

Craig nodded, hoping in the drivers said of Tokens car. Token had come from a rich family, but when he was sent to the camp for sadistic behavior, his family had sent him all the luxuries along with him. 

Guess beating the shit out of people is right up his alley too huh?

"Speaking of Tweek, heard the boy was looking for you" Clyde smirked.

"Oh really, guess I'll just have to give him a call" Craig pulled out his phone, while driving on the one lane road that lead to the freeway. The camp wasn't that far from the city, but it wasn't walking distance either. 

"Hello Craig" Tweek said.

"Hey baby, what are you up to?" Craig asked. Its been a couple hours since he's seen Tweek, him and the boys always out doing shit. Tween would rather just lay down and relax than go around and live fast.

"Taking a bath, relaxing. Maybe you should learn to do so. You're never here" Tweek said with a sad tone. 

"Hey I'm sorry, I promise tonight that I'll be in our cabin then me and you can just chill OK? I cross my heart" craig replied. After stan had finally had enough of living with craig, he figured that maybe Tweek would be an angel and switch.

Turns out he was an angel, like always.

"Then you'll be gone in the morning. Do you just not want to spend time with me?" Tweek sighed.

"Of course I do! I love you Tweek, its just that I have things to do. But I promise that I'll be home before six, and I'll be all yours for as long as you want" Craig could hear the boys in the back making whipping noises, mocking him. But he didn't pay attention to them, but more on Tweek, and the road. 

"What if I told you I wanted you now?" Tweek asked, the sexual tone behind his words obvious. 

"Damn Tweek just wait until six alright? Then I'll be back at the camp and you can do whatever you want to me" Craig whined into the phone. Tweek really had Craig's tough ass wrapped around his pretty little finger.

"Okay but if you're not here by six, I'll be very mad at you Craig" Tweek said wrapping a towel around his torso and on top of his head. 

"Swear i will, love you" 

"Love you too, bye" 

Craig let out a sigh, putting his phone into the cupholder. Token and Clyde busts out laughing.

"Shut the fuck alright. We gotta make this quick." Craig said through his teeth, parking the car on the right lane of the two lanes, figuring he way stan comes would be from the left side. The three got out the car, Craig leaning against the driver's side, and token and Clyde sitting on the hood.

"Alright here he comes, where does he even work anyway?" Token asked. Craig shrugged, pulling another cigarette out of his pocket. Stan had already noticed it was them but he wasn't quick enough since token had taken his bike and threw it into a tree, letting Clyde throw his onto the road right next to the car.

"Where's the goddamn lighter? Goddamnit did I leave that shit at the damn camp? Do either of you have a lighter?" Craig asked around his cigarette feeling his pant pockets for the lighter.

"Yeah here" Clyde threw him his purple one, Craig catching it and letting his bad habit get the best of him.

"So what do you want me to do with him?" Clyde asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah, you can kill him." Craig said, blowing out a thick cloud of smoke. 

"Wait what?!?" Stan cried out.

After a while of beating and kicking the living shit out of him, Craig realized that maybe this would be his final warning. So Craig whistled, signaling for the boys to get back into the car. 

"Stay away from Tweek you fucking pussy" Craig said, throwing the finished cigarette butt onto Stans bloody back. They sped off, getting there just before six o'clock. 

Craig entered his cabin, taking his shoes and beanie off, his lighter falling out of the fold.

"Huh, that's where that was" 

He looked around and couldnt see tweek anywhere in sight, until he felt two tiny arms compared to his big body wrap around his torso. He turned placing his hand on tweek back since he was too tall and tweek was just too short.

"Where have you been?" Tweek asked, his voice was gentle though.

"You would be mad at me if I told you" Craig sighed. Tweek let his grip on Craig so, looking up at him in a disapproving manner.

"Why? Are you cheating on me or something?" Tweek said, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

"What no! I just I-I think you would be mad" Craig fell onto his bed back first, tweek coming on top of him to straddle him. 

"Then tell me. I'll only get mad if I find out youre cheating" Tweek said, kissing on craigs neck.

"I got Token and Clyde to beat Stan to a pulp" Craig let out in one breath. Tweek bolted up, he knew he was gonna be mad. Tweek was always mad when he found out that craig was doing something mean or vicious, or worse of all illegal.

"Craig! Do you know what could happen if Stan told the counselor? You could be sent away and I would be all alone cause you know you're on your final straw. If I wanted something done I would handle it." Tweek cried. He got up from his position on craig and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know tweek, I'm sorry. He just makes me so mad. I've told him so many times to just back the fuck off, and he never does" Craig pleads, chewing on his lip like he usually does when he's upset.

"I get that Craig, and it makes me mad too but you don't think. I know you, and you're not some monster who goes around beating the shit out of peoplevwho make you mad. You have more common sense than that. What if Stan tells the counselor Craig?" Tweek yells, and Craig stands there looking down at his feet looking like a bitch.

"He won't!" 

"How can you be so sure Craig? I'm pretty sure at this point Stan will do whatever it takes to take you down. I love you Craig I really do but if you keep this up I don't know whats gonna happen between us." Tweek sighed. Sitting cross legged on his bed with his head in his hands. 

"What are you saying Tweek? Are you breaking up with me?" Craig asked, trying to push back the tears that are about to spill out of his eyes. 

"No Craig, what I'm saying is that if you continue to throw your life away, I won't be able to have a future with you. So starting now, if you do anything that would put our lives, our future in jeopardy, were done" Tweek let out a shaky breath, heading for the bathroom and locking the door. Leaving Craig to drown in his own guilt. 

The next morning was fairly alright. Craig got up and did his morning routine, Tweek was already out the cabin, probably at breakfast. Craig could skip today, he would live. Plus, this new therapist wanted his session to be early today. Weird.

"You wouldn't do that Craig. Kill yourself or anyone, you don't have the balls to begin with. What you need is me, someone to talk to. I just want to talk to you. Its been a few hours since our last session, so tell me what going on." The doctor asked. 

"I'm not a fucking role model" Craig started, letting a sigh fall from his lips.

"I know this." 

"I'm fucking 17, and I'm living careless. Tweek, he wants me to think about the future, and how if I keep going down this road then we won't have a future together cause he'll leave me and find someone better and I love him more than anything, even more than my own fucking parents who dropped me off at this camp after finding out I have a few suicidal and fucked up tendencies thinking it'll help me or some shit, expecting me to go right back to them and help them kill people and shit. They don't even call me anymore" Craig said, dropping his head in is hands.

"That's not your fault"

"Okay, look you fucking got me. I'm not a brickwall, or a edgy price of shit with no feelings. I lied."

"You know, you just wanted attention" 

"I tried to hard huh?" Craig gulped, feeling his walls crumble down.

"No" 

"Well I-" 

"Sorry Craig, buts that's all the time we have today. See you tomorrow" the doctor gave Craig a small smile.

Craig got up shakily, eyes wide, head spinning. He opened the door, looking out, then back at the doctor who was going through various colored papers, then stumbling out the door, making his way down the stairs. Barely. 

"Come on you peice of shit answer" Craig said, tears spilling down his eyes. He was at the old dial phone the camp had, too dazed to go to the cabin and get his, but he also just wanted some privacy in the booth. Even though everyone could see him when they walked by, it was right in from of the dining hall, plus you could see through it. What a great time he was having. 

His dad wasn't answering, do he figured hed leave a message. 

"Hey dad its me, uh Craig. Its been awhile. Have you guys forgotten about me? Yeah I would too. Anyways I'm doing fine. I'm still dating Tweek. I really love him. More than I love you. How could you fucking abandon me here? I'm on the verge of a fucking mental breakdown right now and the least you could do is fucking answer your only sons calls. I fucking hate you." Craig screamed, everyone walking past the booth could hear his tantrum. Hot tears running down his face like no tomorrow. Its been a long time since he's cried. It felt good, refreshing. Craig threw the phone back onto the wall, pulling his long legs on to the bench he was sitting on, and just cried. Ignoring all the stares, the looks, the voices he heard. 

"Craig?" 

Craig looked up, eyes and face red. He looked like a hot mess. 

It was just Tweek. The Tweek he's knew since he was 13. The same Tweek that's never seen him cry, or at his most vulnerable. 

Craig unlocked the phone booth, just for tweek to come in and lock it again. 

"Are you okay?" Tweek asked, smoothing Craig's messy hair back down. Craig fell into Tweeks shoulder, letting him wrap his arms the around craig the best he could, his shoulder so wide making it difficult. But he managed. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tweek asked. 

"I tried to call me dad. You know, to see if he still knows I'm alive. He didn't answer, so I just sent him a voicemail screaming into the phone how much I hate him. How he abandoned me here. But I guess its a good thing to be here instead of at home." Craig sighed, picking at his fingernails.

"Yeah, if you were at home you could be dead by now, or caught up in some sex slavery ring." Tweek let out a breatheless laugh, trying to make Craig feel any smidge better.

"When's the last time you called your parents?" Craig asked.

"This morning, I call my mom every morning and night. Once I get out of here in a couple months I'm going to go back home and live with her" Tweek began rocking Craig, as if he were a baby, being held by his mother.

"I dont know what I'm going to do once I leave. I have nowhere to go." Craig let another tear slip.

"Hey its OK, just take it one day at a time. And by August, if you still have nowhere to go, you can stay with me. Okay?" Tweek said, a smile spreading across his face.

Craig nodded, one day at a time.

"Alright Craig, this is our last session. Third day. Tell me something I haven't heard yet." 

"I tried to talk my dad. I called him. He didn't answer then I started crying. But I keep thinking about how I got token and clyde to beat up stan because he was taking to tweek, and it makes me upset because I feel bad but at the same time I told him to quit talking to tweek. I mean I can't do this right now." Craig breathed out.

"I think you should start by apologizing to Stan. It will clear your conscious, give you a good mentality. Oh, and I heard they have a new kid coming today. His names like Eric or something. Walked in saying to call him Wolf since it sounds cool. Heard they're gonna make you show him around." 

"Not this shit again. Last time didn't go too well" Craig shook his head. They were gonna make him show some kid around. Named Wolf? What the fuck. Or Eric. Whatever. The guy sounds fucking lame. 

"Anyways Craig. How do you feel about this stan guy?" 

"I want to fucking kill him. But I don't, because I know Tweek will never forgive me. Plus, I want to leave this fucking camp. And getting in more trouble will only lead to more time here. And also I'm stressing out since once I leave here, I have no idea where I'm going to go. I can't go home, can't live on the street. I know I'll find somewhere. I just don't know where." 

"What do you like to do in your free time?" 

"I like to go to the tree stump thats at the first cabin and beat on it with two drum sticks. Helps take the anger out." Craig said. 

"I think you should go eat Craig, if we need to continue these sessions we can, but I think you're okay. You're a good kid Craig, you just have your problems." The doctor said, giving Craig a small smile. 

"Yeah, uh thanks" Craig said, returning the smile. He walked out cabin 334. The first person he immediately spotted was Stan, gause wrapped around his head and a bruise under his right eye.

"Hey Stan" Craig said, walking up to him. He began chewing on his lip, noticing how bad Craig and his friends had fucked his face up. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Stan said through gritted teeth.

"Look whether you think I am or not, I'm super fucking sorry man. I realize I've been a dick to you, and I apologize. So just like know I feel bad dude." Craig began to turn away, until he felt Stans hand on his shoulder.

"Nah man, its understandable. I'm sorry for not backing off. Next time I'll know" Stan smirked. 

"Yeah, sure" 

Craig pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, using his blue lighter to fire the bitch up, sticking the lighter into his beanie fold. He began beating on the tree stump with the drum sticks he always his behind the bush. He figured the camp would take them away, since he could use them as a weapon. But who knows really. 

"Oh look here he is" The camp counselor came over to Craig, who was now standing up, and placed her hand on his upper back. 

"Craig this is Eric, he's new here" 

"Sup" Craig said, throwing the cigarette down, stomping it out with the toe of his shoe. 

"Eric this is Craig, him and his friends have been at Flog Gnaw for a while now" 

"Yeah I'm Eric, but all the cool kids call me Wolf" the pudgy boy laughed, Craig just raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes well, I'm going to go fill out some last minute field trip slips alright? You guys have fun" The counselor laughed, letting Eric take control of the rest of the conversation. 

Craig looked over to the side to see Tweek, Stan, Token, And Clyde all staring at him, wondering what his next move was going to be. And figuring the boy was quite annoying already, the direction wasn't good. Maybe craig didn't learn his lesson after all. 

"So are you into jazz?" 

"Look, Wolf, prairie dog, german shepard, whatever the fuck your name is. We don't fuck with you or anyone else here. You stay the fuck out of our way, and we'll stay out of yours, alright?


End file.
